Dont Drink and Drive
by Amaya-EA
Summary: Bakura fic.Ch 1: He goes out, get's drunk. Guess what happens...Chapter 2: we hear about the other side of the story R&R if you have time
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. This is a poem I was going to enter in a M.A.D.D. (mothers  
against drunk driving, for those who don't know) contest. It has been  
sitting on my computer since last May, and I never entered it, so I figured  
I'd see what you guys think. I altered it to make it seem like Bakuras Yami  
did the deed. Tell me what you guys think plz :P

Note: Yami Bakura is the narrator, then he and normal Bakura go back and  
forth. And once in a while a cop talks so I put "cop" (the word) in  
brackets.

Basically, the word in the brackets tells you who's talking.

My first Yu-gi-oh poem.

Rating: PG-13. There's a bit of cussing from Yami Bakura

Disclaimer: there's not much to own, except Bakura's name...and I don't own  
it...

(Yami Bakura)  
Here I am, sitting in a cops chair.  
I'm twiddling my thumbs and stroking my hair.  
He's not happy all, he's pissed as hell...  
You wanna hear my story? Well listen good, and listen well.

(Flashback)  
I went to a party.  
To sit, and talk and be lazy, (hardly)  
I had a margarita, and 1 vodka (ok a few)  
I was still thirsty, so I had some wine (just a shot or 2)  
I was getting dizzy, but the drinks kept coming,  
I loved the feeling of my adrenaline pumping  
I ran to the bathroom, threw the drinks up,  
I left the bathroom, & had to sit, I couldn't even stand up

The drinks went around and around  
It was so tempting; I didn't bother to turn them down.  
My vision started to get blurry  
My friends started to worry.  
They told me I should go  
I looked at them angrily and shouted "no!"  
After a while, guests started to leave  
Once again I wanted to heave  
I got up from my chair, to go to my car,  
I parked it 3 blocks away; I knew I couldn't make it that far

I made it to the car, opened the door, and buckled up  
I got out my keys, and revved the engine up  
I got on the highway, I was fine  
I looked in front of me and saw a sign.  
It said, "Caution, construction ahead"  
No problem, I thought, detour instead  
So I got on a side road. I tried to turn the wheel,  
I missed the turn, my tires started to squeal  
I drove straight into a car  
My car kind of bounced the other car hit a wall

I got out of my car, and I couldn't think  
All I could do was stare and blink  
An ambulance came, doctors got out  
They freed the people; I wanted to go over to them and shout.  
I stopped a doctor, but all he did was glare.  
His eyes started to bulge, his nostrils started to flair  
"You killed a mother and her newly born son..."

(Flash to present)  
Well...that's what happened, that's what I did.  
I killed some lady I don't know, and her little kid.  
Am I sad? Bet you think so.  
But really...I'm not. That's just two more people, I'll never know.  
Ya, my name is Bakura, I'm here in a chair,  
Twiddling my thumbs and stroking my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

But that was only side number one.

Trust me, this story, is not yet done.

A lady feeds her baby.

Typical, happy family? Maybe.

Baby starts to cry.

The lady is tired, and wipes her eye.

"Calm down sweetie, no use crying."

"Tears won't bring daddy back, smiling."

_I know!_ She tells herself, _we'll go for a ride._

_Maybe we'll find some _nice _guy…_

She packed up his stuff, and put it in her car.

"Sweetie, do you mind if I just stop quickly at the bar?"

"It won't take long, I just want one quick drink."

_Maybe I can get an airfreshener too. My car stinks._

The baby rode shotgun, and mom began to drive.

She was so tired, she almost felt hungover. _Maybe I should call Clive._

She pause, and then began driving. _I'm so stupid. I don't want to call him._

_He's such a jerk. He left me for my best friend Kim._

As they drove along the highway, it began to get dark.

Lilly pulled into a parking lot. _I can't see where the heck I'm supposed to park._

"I'll be back in a sec, hun. Just wanna buy some beer."

"And don't worry: we are deffinately not staying here."

She went inside for a while,

Poor little baby was so lonely, he just couldn't smile.

Then she came back, tipsy as could be,

"Honey, hold this Smirnoff for me."

It was hard for Lilly to stay in her lane.

Forget trying to figure out how much speed she had gained.

Some dude cut her off. She cussed her brains out.

She looked over at her little one, and he started to pout.

"Oh I'm sorry, mommy's just frustrated, that's all."

_Maybe this wasn't the best idea _after_ all._

_Oh well, I guess it's too late now._

"Maybe we should find a motel." _Tch…and pay for it, how?_

As she continued to drive, her eyes continued to get blurry.

Another guy cut her off. She sighed. "Guess he was in a hurry."  
She drove to a bridge, and stopped to read a sign.

'Construction, all the way along highway nine."

"Well that's just lovely, guess we gotta go another way."

"Don't worry, Smiry, we'll get there someday."

She continued to drive, finally turning into a tunnel.

She leaned over to buckle her baby up. "Can't let _you_ not be safe, mum'll…

That was the very last thing that came out of her mouth.

Because as she finished buckling him up, her car started going south.

The sound of the impact was horrific.

When the doctors got there, details they could give were very implicit.

They knew the mother was dead, she had gone through the front window.

For the little baby, it was harder to tell. So they presumed him dead. Although…

If he had survived, the man charged with the crime…

Would only have to serve minimal time.

They decided it was best to charge him with both deaths.

When investigators went to her apartment, they found a note.

And this is what it said

"Dear Josh, if I ever get you safely away from this place, and you come back here when you need a somewhere to stay because you're sick of me, you'll find this note. Because I'm going to keep trying to pay rent on this place. I know that you liked having two parents, and I'm sorry that daddy had to leave us. I really think it worked out though. You'll probably never know how close he was to killing y- but enough of that. I really hope someday, you'll be able to understand that everything I've ever done: I did it so you would have a better life then me. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold down both of my jobs, but I'll try my best, and at least $10 out of my weekly salary will go into the piggy bank I've been keeping for you. I hope I can bring you up right so that when you get married, you won't leave your wife. I hope you'll be respectful of others. I hope you'll teach others, and I hope you'll learn from them as well. Here is $2,000 to help you start your life. I was going to use it to buy mey wedding gown for the wedding I was supposed to have with Clive, but I think you'll be able to use it for something more important. I love you sweetie, love mommy."

The investigators got the little boy to the best home they find.

They knocked on his fathers' door the very same night his mother died.


End file.
